Dirty Red Wine
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Kamui fights every instinct he has about this; but he will keep Subaru safe.................... KamuixSubaru, ONE SHOT, FINISHED.


**Dirty Red Wine.**  
_-- and he bled dirty red wine,  
and I drank gin as the miles grew thick between us.  
'Gin' Drew Bunting._

They don't stop at all in those three first worlds, Kamui dragging himself and Subaru away as fast as possible, away from their world and the one that hunts them. There's no time for questions – he just holds Subaru's hand tightly as he calls upon the magic that Hokuto had paid such a dear price to give and they keep on going.

It's not until the fourth world where the hunger strikes – and the grief, too, of their broken world, of Hokuto caught, of Subaru's trust being proved wrong. Kamui leaves Subaru in a small and dark temple and he hunts. He can't find E's in this world but it doesn't matter. He drinks enough blood for them both and goes back to his brother.

When he comes back, Subaru is staring out to nothing, the way he has done frequently since that hunter came, since he saved his life. Kamui grits his teeth and makes sure to make enough noise. Subaru blinks away from the window and for a moment it's as if he didn't recognize him but then he smiles and Kamui just can't be mad with him.

Even though he saved that man and he doesn't understand it, even though every day he seems somehow more distant, he's still his brother.

"You should rest," Kamui says softly, reaching to caress Subaru's face.

He's not sure how they're supposed to do this, alone. Hokuto was... is the strong one of them, the one who always took care of them, of Subaru. Subaru is the heart of the three of them and Hokuto is the strength, and during all this time, he has yet to discover what link he is here.

He bites his wrist, lets blood swell and trail almost lazily down his arm and he offers it to Subaru, soft.

"Drink some, and then rest. You're exhausted."

Subaru smiles gently, shakes his head. "I'm not hungry, Kamui."

But he is, Kamui knows it. It's taken so much to travel this far, to try and not leave a trail for the hunter to find them. And Subaru's eyes look sunken and hurt, and Kamui damns the man three times for breaking his brother like this and three more for taking Hokuto away from them. Hokuto is the one who knows how to make things better. As similar as he and Subaru are, Hokuto has always been the one to understand what they need.

There is no place in this for that, though, no time, and Kamui frowns because it-s been so long since the last time that time mattered. He fights against his own exhaustion, against his own fear. He won't let that man have Subaru. So instead of fighting, he leans down, licks and sucks at his own blood, doesn't allow himself to think about the heady taste of it and as he feels it call to him, he grabs Subaru by the nape of his neck and, before his brother can question what happens, he presses their lips together, opening his mouth so that the blood fills Subaru's mouth.

His eyes are open, so Kamui catches the way Subaru's eyes change from green to gold, and he feels the shudder, the moan of hunger as if it was his own. And yet Subaru breaks apart, his lips red from the blood.

"Kamui..."

"Eat," Kamui says, not sure if he's begging or ordering, but then he – kisses might be the word, he thinks, for all that their kisses are never like this, not with this hunger and fight in them, always soft and just tender – Subaru again, bites at his tongue and at Subaru's lips and the blood pools inside their mouths, sweet and mighty.

But if this is what takes, then... Subaru moans again, and he grabs at his shoulders, at his back, both clings to him and tries to push him away. Kamui knows why; they're equals, not to feed of each other like this, and they've never submitted to each other like this, but there's little choice when they've become fugitives, when they must run away, when he'll do whatever it takes to keep Subaru safe.

So he bares his neck, once he knows that Subaru has had enough of the taste of blood to crave for it. The world is tinted in gold and scents – incense from the temple and blood and something flowery that shouldn't be there. Still. Subaru gives another one of those sweet, almost broken sounds as he nuzzles at his neck and then Kamui hisses at the sweet painful bite of his teeth sinking in his neck.

Every instinct he possess tells him not to do this but Kamui ignores them. He keeps his hand over Subaru's nape, the other one around his back and he keeps him close, just focusing on breathing in and out. He can feel the blood rushing through him, can feel the way Subaru trembles and feeds of him, how he clings to him almost as if he had just been sired.

And then he sleeps against him. Kamui feels weak, the rush of blood gone and Subaru took more of him than he expected, but he doesn't care. When he turns to look towards Subaru, it's the first time his brother is sleeping without nightmares since their world fell and that makes everything okay.


End file.
